Comforting a Grumpy Dino
by KingPolar
Summary: Zero Two has a bad day, and Hiro ends up having to comfort her.


Started writing this on Sunday, I think? The past couple episodes have most definitely drained me of any motivation to write, as well as any motivation to do basically anything. The last two weeks have felt like literal centuries. Other parts of my school and personal life most certainly did not help in any way or form. I really hope Ep15 finally resolves everything, or at least partially, so that I can finally get a rest from all this Darling in the Franxx induced stress.

Thank god for the release of Golden Kamuy, Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii, and Megalo Box and the distraction they provide. I would definitely recommend all three. Golden Kamuy is a weird ass hybrid of survival show, history lesson, mystery thriller, cooking show, and comedy. The manga is also quite good. Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii is just a comedy romance between otakus that work together. The manga for this is also great. And finally, Megalo Box is literally just boxing with robot arms. It's also hype as fuck. So yeah, go check those out if you need a distraction like I do. Golden Kamuy gets updates on Mondays while the last two are both updated every Thursday.

Again, the time of posting for this is cutting it close to the newest release. Most people will probably see the new episode before reading this. Oh well.

* * *

"Uh… Zero Two?"

The lump with pink hair lying underneath the table just groaned in response.

Goro, who had entered his and Hiro's joint room for his bag to find her in this sorry state, could only scratch the back of his head, unsure of what to do.

Zero Two whined loudly, startling Goro out of his thoughts.

"I know!" Goro said, snapping his fingers. "I'll go get Hiro. He'll know what to do. That okay with you, Zero Two?"

Once again she groaned, but this groan sounded a lot more positive and approving, if groans could even sound positive or approving.

Goro hurried away, returning a couple minutes later behind a concerned Hiro, a curious Kokoro trailing behind them.

Hiro sighed heavily once he saw her crumpled form under the table in the middle of the room while Kokoro softly gasped her surprise at the usually indomitable girl scrunched up into a pile on the ground.

"Come on Goro, help me pull her out. Kokoro, can you fix up my bed for Zero Two a bit?"

"Got it." "Of course, Hiro."

Hiro and Goro got to work, gently pulling Zero Two out from underneath the table by her legs while Kokoro made a big pile of pillows and blankets on Hiro's bed.

With great care, the two friends lifted the limp pink haired girl, softly placing her down on the bed. Once she was settled, Kokoro quickly began bundling her up with some more blankets.

Sensing Hiro's scent, Zero Two snuggled herself further into the pillows and blankets, sighing with satisfaction.

"Is she going to be alright, Hiro?" Asked Kokoro worriedly. "What's wrong with her anyway?" Goro wondered.

Hiro shrugged, softly sitting down on the edge of the bed to place a gentle hand on Zero Two's cheek. She nuzzled into his palm happily with a hum of contentment as he slowly caressed the beautiful girl's face.

"Just one of those days, I guess. Thanks you two, I'll take care of her from here."

"No problem," Goro said, waving off Hiro's thanks. "We'll always be glad to help," smiled Kokoro.

The two made their exit. "Get well soon, Zero Two!" Kokoro quietly called out as she gently shut the door. Zero Two only grumbled in response.

Hiro smiled at the door, glad he had such helpful friends. He turned his gaze down to Zero Two, and tenderly tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Pale green eyes finally opened, looking soulfully up at him with shining love.

Getting up from his seat on the edge of the bed, Zero Two softly cried out as Hiro's hand left her. He struggled to muffle his laughter at how cute she was. "I'll be right back, darling," Hiro reassured her with a laugh, finally unable to hide his amusement when her face changed into an adorable pout.

"You better." She muttered grumpily. Hiro smiled back brightly, a special smile reserved specifically for her. With no way to respond to his secret weapon, Zero Two could only duck her face under the covers in a sorry attempt to hide her blush. She was the cute one dammit! This wasn't fair!

Laughing again at Zero Two's adorableness, Hiro walked over to the windows. Dinner had been an hour or two ago, and the sun was close to setting for the day.

After taking a shower, he had been reading a book in the library with Kokoro when Goro had appeared looking for him. Once he was told Zero Two was curled up on the ground in their room, Hiro came as fast as possible with a curious Kokoro and mildly worried Goro in tow. A grumpy Zero Two was never a good thing, as cute as she could be.

Reaching out, Hiro shut the curtains and quickly made his way back to the front of the room to flick off the light switch. The room fell into darkness, with only small pinpricks of the setting sun's light that had made it past the curtains being their only illumination. When Zero Two whined loudly, Hiro hurriedly returned to her side at the bed.

"I'm back, I'm back." He reassured her, running his hand through her long pink hair comfortingly.

"Good." She mumbled. "Get in. I wanna hug you."

Hiro smiled. "Of course."

Kicking off his shoes, Hiro lifted the blankets and edged himself carefully into the bed, as well as into Zero Two's wide-open and awaiting arms. Once he was underneath the covers and in her embrace, Zero Two sighed happily, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

Hiro chuckled affectionately. "Bad day?"

He felt her frown against his skin. "The worse. But it's gotten better now."

"Oh? How so?"

Zero Two lifted her head to place a couple kisses along his jaw, sending shivers down his spine and bringing a smile to his lips.

"You're here."

Hiro's smile grew. "Always glad to help." He burrowed his face into the top of her head and closed his eyes in contentment.

When his breathing gradually evened out, Zero Two slowly opened her eyes to look up at Hiro with all the affection she could. "And I love you," she softly whispered.

"I love you too." Hiro murmured back.

Zero Two startled with surprise. "I-I thought you were asleep!" A small blush grew across her face.

He grinned down at her and planted a firm kiss on her forehead as she tried to hide her glowing face in his chest. It was rare to fluster Zero Two, but it was oh so very worth it when it happened.

* * *

 _ **End**_

Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
